Death King
by Odst man
Summary: A new bloodline awaked in Naruto. Does Naruto will ready for this? find out in Death King. limiled only 4 girl pairing Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

Odst man: Odst man is here! today there is new story in Naruto and Bleach!

Gin: that is interesting. Anyway is about me? (pop up nowhere behind Odst man)

Odst man: (turn around in angry and scared) NO WAY, GIN! You're already too creepy! You have no right to come in my story!

Gin: Come on, Odst man. (a creepy grin on his face) Just let me in.

Odst man: NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO! GET OUT!

Gin: Ok, ok, ok, Odst man. (flashed away)

Odst man: Who the heck think he is? All right, my awesome reader! Just read my story! Oh! I'm not only one to make the story, VFSNAKE-sampai with his permission. You can ask VFSNAKE-sampai if you want. there will be different. This is version of hollow fox. Espada is only one person. You will see who the person is. Now I must find a way to stop Gin and his stupid flash.

* * *

Human talking

_Human thinking _

**Spirit/Tailed beast/Summon bosses talking**

**Spirit/Tailed beast/summon bosses thinking**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and bleach

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Barragan Luisenbarn, the Second strongest of the Espada in Aizen's elite army of the Arrancars in Las Noches within the realm of Hueco Mundo looked around the dark realm he found himself in, and wondered if this was the place where the ant and fool when they died. He had just lost to damned Shinigami and so-called Vizard in Fake Karakura Town. They shall pay the humiliation they gave him. he get revenge on every one of them included Aizen.

Wherever _here _was anyway.

"This is not happened to me! I'm King of Hueco Mundo! Damn you, Aizen!" his voice in angry. he's looking around the dark realm for a way out.

******"You need not concern yourself with that man."** said a deep sinister voice with its spiritual pressure suffocating him.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" shouted Barragan as he draw his Zanpakutō.

Only for him to drop when the pressure increased and forced him to their knees.

**"I did,"** said the demonic and ghostly being hovering above them with a crown of bones on its head.

"Who are you?" said Barragan, as he tried to stand, but didn't have the strength.

**"Who am I? I am the Shinigami King."** said the ghostly image above them became a tornado of power and changed a regal middle aged man with blood red eyes.

_"So this is Shinigami King I've heard about him from Aizen. He look like a very powerful being and his spiritual pressure is much higher than Aizen."_ thought Barragan.

**"I'll give you a second chance in next life, If you agree for your mission."** said Shinigami King.

"What kind of my mission?" said Barragan in caution.

_**"**_**In another place and time in another dimension of the Human World, there is a child that was burdened with holding a powerful demon by his own Father. This demon was so powerful that the man, who was called the 'Hokage' of this village that he chose to summon me ****personally**** to seal it away, and asked his child to be seen as a hero. The boy was not,"** said the Shinigami King, as he showed moments of the boy's life where he was attacked, hated by everyone around, and was shown little kindness with some of the people only betraying the young blonde in the end.

"Mindless fools, I'm not see a demon. All I see is a small boy get beat by his own people but a few still care about him." said Barragan in clearly anger tone. He wished he should rot them for a boy and no one lived tell a tale.

**"I know that. I want you guide him to become a strongest ninja in Elemental Countries. I already put your power to him, teach him to how to use your power wisely. Do not worry, Barragan. Your power become a bloodline limit. Tell him be careful for his power."** said Shinigami King.

"What are bloodline limit?" said Barragan in curious.

**"bloodline limit are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans or people. In 12 years, you will awake in the boy along the demon. when the time is right, the boy will come to you. Understand?"** said Shinigami King.

"His life will be very interesting." said Barragan.

**"Good luck, Baarrangan. We will meet someday."** said Shinigami King and smiled.

* * *

(12 years ago)

Naruto is wearing a jumpsuit ever seen. It consisted of orange jacket, orange pant screamed out "here I am! kill me!", with a green goggle. Naruto is dope in class. he failed two time in test and now included this test. Naruto had been called "Idiot, dope, and loser."

"Twelve years ago, the demon Kyuubi attacked Konoha! But it wasn't killed off like your history books tell you!" A malicious smile grew over Mizuki's face as Iruka attempted to interrupt him.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto!" "Instead, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi away into a baby!" He paused for dramatic effect before continuing. He always did have a flair for the theatrics.

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! That is why everyone in Konoha hates you, Naruto! You are the one who killed off entire families!" shouted Mizuki's tone in mad anger. "DIE DEMON BRAT! WITH YOU DEAD, EVERYONE WILL HAIL ME AS HERO!"

Naruto were shocked to his entire being. that's explain why he's always like this. People stay away from him, always calling him demon brat, fox, thing, freak, and monster. but he doesn't notice a huge shuriken coming his ways.

"Naruto, look out!" shouted Iruka in fear tone. he tried to block the shuriken between him and Naruto but he can't stand up because a kunai stuck on his leg.

* * *

(Naruto's mind)

_"What I do? that's why everyone hated me becaues I hold a Kyuubi no kitsune in me. why me? Why the hokage-jiji tell me everything about the fox. I guessed it, he hated me too."_ Naruto thought in broken tone.

**"No boy. He cannot tell you about the fool fox until you get older."** a voice said.

_"Who are you! Where are you came from!"_ thought Naruto in fear tone.

**'In time, boy. We will meet each other soon. Now. Tell me what you do for use my power**?" a voice said in neutral tone.

_"I will use your power in order to protect my friends and precious people_!" Naruto said determination.

**"Well said, boy. you are ready to use my power. Now, Boy, my name is...!"** shouted a voice.

* * *

"ROT IT ALL AROUND ME, BARRAGAN LUISNBARN!" shouted Naruto.

His power is skyrocketed to blow them away included huge shuriken. Iruka and Mizuki covered their face with their arms. Everything is started to calm down in five minute. Iruka and Mizuki uncovered and open up their eyes but they were shocked to see Naruto. There is something different about Naruto and has a weapon.

His Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. Despite it being roughly the same size as himself, Naruto wields his Zanpakutō with a single hand relatively easily.

The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then generates red energy, and begins to release numerous jet-black/purple flames that literally burn away Naruto's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone.

However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Naruto's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands.

The pendant from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejewelled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side.

In other words, they feared Naruto because his appearance.

"If you tried to kill Iruka-sensei and me. Then I give you back! Gran Caída!" shouted Naruto

His Zanpakutō is changed somehow.

It's look like the axe itself has a much-slimmer and much-darker appearance than its predecessor, featuring two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are also four chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak, before attaching to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand.

"Mizuki-___sensei_. you must die by my hand." said Naruto coldly.

Naruto forward toward him and slay him in half. Mizuki awaked up from fear and shock. he tried to put up his defend himself by using his second huge shuriken but too late, Naruto's Zanpakutō are easily cut thouth Mizuki and his shuriken. the former sensei's body is rot away. Naruto is awake up himself and looking around areas. his bloodline is fade away, his Zanpakutō changed into a nomal weapon like before, and seen his sensei sitting there at the trees. but he doesn't see Mizuki somewhere. he spoked.

"Iruka-sensei, where is Mizuki go? he is gone?" Naruto said in somewhat confused.

Iruka finched by Naruto said. he have to tell him about what happened.

"Naruto, you already killed him."

Naruto were shocked again. He looked down and run to the bushes. It's sound like threw up and only a few moment ago. Naruto has a first kill by his own hands. Naruto felt guitly from killed a human being. Naruto started to cry in tears on his cheeks.

"It's true. I am a monster, the villager said that to me. I am a monster." Naruto said guitly.

"Naruto, you are not a monster. You protected me from Mizuki. that is a human being. A monster never care about other people. It only care itself. Did a monster ever cry like that, did a monster ever tried to save a human, and did a monster like kill a human in cold-blooded killer? No, Naruto. You are a human being like just us." Iruka said in kind tone.

Naruto wipe his tear from his face. he is happy as Iruka said to him.

"Iruka-sensei, thank you for that." Naruto said in least guitly tone. "So Iruka-sensei. what are we do now? Am I still trouble?" Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto, You did save my life. We has to tell hokage-sama about this. And also Good job! you deserves the hitai-ate, you are a genin!" Iruka said as he hand his hitai-ate to Naruto.

naruto were wide-eyed by Iruka's action. he take his old goggle and put on his new hitai-ate on the forehead.

"All right, Naruto! Tonight, we're going to Raman Shop! Just you and naruto!" Iruka said in proud tone.

"Awesome! Raman, Raman, Raman, Raman, Raman!" Naruto shouted in very happy.

* * *

This is brinning of legends of Death King.

* * *

Odst Man: Yes! I'm finally finished my awesome story!

Gin: you should put me in your story! what the-? (frozen his whole body.)

Odst Man: (he turn his head to Gin) how are you like that huh! (sinister/sadist smirk) Say hello to my little friend! (pull out M4 from his back) Oh, Gin. I put my new super seal on my whole room. The seal keep you here in my room with me. Ahehehehehehehehehe!

(cast's rooms)

Naruto and hinata looked up at sound of gunfire and Gin's screams.

Naruto: Gin is Idiot for come in his rooms. We are very wary of Odst's rules.

Hinata: Me too, Naruto-kun. (she turns her head to Naruto. Naruto is doing the same thing.) So Naruto-kun, what we do?

Naruto: Well we should tell the reader (look at you) All right reviewer. Just review the story or sent a PM to Odst man when he's not busy. I forgot If you have any ideas in that story. Please tell him.

Naruto & Hinata: Good bye!


	2. Author Note

Author Note

Sorry, everyone! It's not a chapter for today. I need a bata to help me out. I must admit it; I always thought I do work myself. But it's my pride is blinded me. You know i meant? anyway, I don't know my chapters sitting there waiting to update. I must tell you my reasons. My reason is I lacked in gammaers and spelling. that's why I take my english class for to improve my write skills. Well... I know some of work from my class. Please forgive me I doesn't update it. I truly desereves an angers you unleased it. I still need master my write skill and still stupid person. again, I'm sorry.


End file.
